Someone Says
by Frailty Collapse
Summary: Continuation of An End Has A Start. No matter what peace Fayt finds, he can't help but feel something missing, especially when a character from one of his dreams shows up outside his house. Albel/Fayt
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome! I'll start by saying that if you've come here before reading _**An End Has A Start**_, go back! This fic is part 2 of the series!

If characters seem OOC, the reason would is more or less explained in the final chapters of the previous part. Please keep that in mind :3

Warnings: Minor OOC, violence

**Someone Says**

**

* * *

  
**

_'Someone said they saw you,_

_in the night and on your own_

_There's beauty in the lonely_

_You're the moonlight in this town.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_Act 1_

The crisp afternoon air held a pleasant calm over the small town. A farming community, only notable for it's few well-off occupants and some scholars who preferred the rural areas. On top of a hill was a ramshackle barn, no longer in use by livestock, and then a field. Wheat, barley, and other various grains were grown and harvested by one solitairy man.

He had woken up in a strange house, on a strange world, with a strange woman staring down at him. He didn't remember anything save for his name, Fayt Leingod. The woman, Elma, offered him a place to stay in exchange for keeping the field. Her husband had passed shortly before and she could not tend to the wheat and care for her children. Hiring a farmhand was too pricey so exchange for room and board worked well. He worked in the fields, ran errands for Elma, walked with her children to and from the school house and helped them with homework. What the children loved the most were his stories.

The children gathered around him outside the school building, only three being Elma's. "Mr. Fayt! Mr. Fayt! Tell us a story!" A young girl pulled on his tunic, smiling. Like a swarm the other children gathered, all asking for the same thing. With a smile Fayt sat, "All right, I'll tell you one... Hmm... Have you heard about the little girl who wanted to be a fairy?"

The children nodded, "Umm... The Strongman?"

Another group of nods, "All right, then... I'll tell you about the Wicked Swordsman." The group 'oooh'd' and sat down, getting as close as they could without being on top of him (save for little Robby, Midna's son, who knew nothing of personal space. He sat on Fayt's shoulders). "Once there was a powerful swordsman who was so wicked that everyone feared him. He'd slay monster and men alike without batting an eyelash. Even though he was genuinely wicked he was still very, very handsome. However no matter how handsome he was on the outside, he was still very, very wicked inside.

"One day the wicked swordsman met a kind-hearted, brave swordsman. The wicked one scoffed at the kind swordsman's ideals, calling him foolish and saying he was weak." He paused, the children staring up at him. Robby looked down at him, "Then whut happened?" He lisped. "They fought. The wicked swordsman had hurt the kind swordsman's friends so he sought to save them. The kind one had two friends to help him, while the wicked one only had two allies ordered to help. After a courageous battle the wicked one was defeated."

The crowd leaned in, anticipation clearly in the air. "What happened? Did the kind one kill the wicked one?" Fayt shook his head, "No, because the kind swordsman knew that the wicked swordsman was weakened now and wanted to give him a chance to change." An older boy in the back huffed, "That's stupid! If the wicked guy was so evil why didn't the other guy just kill him? It'd save more people than hurt."

"True, but I'm not done. Later after a great war the wicked one's king ordered him to accompany the kind swordsman and his two friends to a distant land and that's all for today since it's close to supper. Off you go." The group collectively 'aawww!'d before shuffling away. Fayt grabbed ahold of Lila's hand and ushered Dion and Mackwell ahead. When Elma had told him of her two son's names, he complimented on them, saying they made them sound intelligent. He didn't particularly know why.

Dion, being the curious type, looked up at Fayt. "Mr. Fayt, what happens to the swordsmen?" He asked softly, Mackwell piping up, "They kill each other right? Right?" Fayt chuckled, "Well... I'm not giving away the story, but let's say they aren't enemies soon after." Lila looked up at him, "Mr. Fayt, can mean people like that really change?" Fayt looked down at her, then smiled. "Yeah, they can."

The rest of the walk home was filled with Dion going on about his new friend Lias and Mackwell getting upset at him 'being too smart for a new kid'. Lila told Fayt about some pictures she 'drawed' and wanted to show him when they got home.

When the group got home Elma had supper ready and waiting on the table. She waved to the children and Fayt as they came in the door "Supper time, kids!"

The children rushed inside after hugging their mother, "Hello Ms. Elma." Fayt said with a smile, heading to the wash basin to clean up before sitting.

"Hello, Fayt. Thank you for bringing the children home again." She had the kids wash up before she started to serve up the main course, having the kids get what they wanted to drink

"The least I can do for letting me stay here. I feel bad for troubling you."

She waved it off. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm grateful. Really."

"I see." Fayt smiled, "Ma'am, I'm not very hungry tonight so I'll be in my room. Thank you for the meal anyways." Which was Faytenese for I feel like writing so I'm skipping supper.

She smiled and noded, letting him go. The kids 'aww'd but didn't outright protest

Fayt's bedroom was situated in the loft above the living area. The children's rooms were on either side along with Elma's. He lit a lantern above the shoddy desk he made from a downed tree and pulled out a roll of parchment and began writing. He sometimes wondered where all these ideas came from. Elma said they were 'God's gift'. He couldn't remember anything about himself, where he was from, what his last name was or even his age, but somehow he could make fantastic tales. He had sold some books to a printing press and it had gotten him some spending money. In the end he spent it on repairing the house and buying things for Elma and the children. He didn't want anything really. Although he did have his portrait painted by a famous painter who came through town. He used it in his books under a small bio. With a sigh he quilled out the story he told today, with more detail this time.

After several hours the children had gone to sleep and he spotted someone outside. This put him on edge. Times were hard, not terribly so, but some families were worse off than others. Some people still tried to nab the wheat from the harvest. He grabbed his lantern and headed down the ladder before extinguishing it as he opened the door.

Just as the door opened fully something fell on top of him; or someone. Tall and thin, dressed in dark clothing that involved skirts. It felt like a woman at first, being slight in build and it hair being so long, nearly to its knees, and soft, flowing. Its skin was smooth as well but warm liquid dripped from somewhere inside the cloak. Even in pitch black, one could tell what it was. The body was shivering softly and its breath trembled along with it.

Fayt gasped, pulling the... man (?) off of him. "Hey, you all right? Wake up!" Fayt shook him, groping in the dark for his lantern. He lit it clumsily and got a full view of the bruised face. Angry, yet refined and somehow the twisted look of agony seemed so like him. "Hey, are you still alive? Answer me!" He prodded the man, wondering why he was bleeding, why he was wearing a skirt, why he was in Elma's front yard, and why he looked so ungodly familiar.

The man looked up at him tiredly with beautiful crimson eyes that seemed to have an inner light. "...H....Help me..." He whispered before he fainted.

"Good God..." Fayt's heart raced, panicking slightly. He couldn't bring him inside... Elma would have a fit if there was blood on the furniture when the children woke (though he was pretty sure Macky would like it, but then again Dion would faint). He looked around for shelter, settling on the empty barn that once held animals, but now is used just for hay. He picked up the slight man in his arms and rushed to the barn. Carefully he sat him in a soft pile of hay he slept on when he wanted a nap without Elma seeing, before rushing to a crate where he kept bandages and ointment. He wasn't always the best at working feilds, so the supplies were kept well in stock. He grabbed a pale and filled it at the pump before rushing over to the man. "Hey... can you hear me?"

The slight man didn't do much more than twitch a little, looking a little pale from bloodloss. He had a good few scratches and his clothing was torn in a few places. It was obvious he'd been attacked by a beast of some sort. One would think he was clumsy, or perhaps an unfortunate passer by that wasn't watching where he was going, but the sword tied to his upper thigh said different

Fayt sighed, dunking the cloth into the pale and wiping some of the blood from the pale skin before moving to his wounds. They weren't terribly deep, but they still bled and this man had a _lot_ of injuries. He set to bandaging him, carefully lifting the tall man to bandage his stomach. "You scared me, you know. I thought you were another thief. I really wasn't in a mood to beat up Midna's brother... He doesn't have any sense in him." He set the body back down and continued onto the wounds on his arms. Fayt continued on, talking so the silence didn't seem so eerie."Are you a traveler? I haven't seen you before around town."

Of course, he didnt answer.

Fayt finished wrapping his wounds, and grabbed a wool blanket from the crate. Feeling uneasy he grasped the sword from the strange man's side and attempted to remove it.

Suddenly an unusually strong hand grabbed his, stopping him from taking the sword. The man looked up at Fayt with those lovely eyes once again, half lidded and blank "...angel..." he mumbled before losing his strength once again and his consciousness faded away

Fayt blushed, "Huh? Angel?" He gazed down at the beaten body with a sad look. "I'm no angel, sir. I'm just a farmhand." He pulled the sword from his thigh and covered him with the wool blanket. Something in the man's eyes made him almost...cry. He looked like he had been alone for ages... "Are you looking for an angel, sir?" He asked him, not expecting an answer. He placed the cold cloth on his forehead before settling next to the post. Wrapping a linen blanket around him he stared at the man. "A swordsman... on a journey... What is it he's searching for? Treasure? Fame? Friend or foe?" He spoke poetically, planning on adding it to a book later. "Angel..." He thought out loud before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of 'Someone Says'. I hope you stick with me as I continue writing the adventures of Albel and Fayt in their new life! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Says**

**Act 2  
**

**

* * *

**

_'Seems like every moment is another from before_

_Your eyes have nothing behind them_

_Your arms and legs are sore'_

_

* * *

_The next morning the swordsman woke to tweeting birds outside the barn window, sunlight streaming in. He blinked a few times, shifting, only to grunt softly in pain. Everywhere hurt. he thought for a moment, trying to remember where he was and what happened. He remembered the monsters and he remembered his head getting hit. And then... He remembered a blue haired angel saving him.

Fayt was snoring softly against the support post, linen blanket loosely wrapped around his waist. It was unusual for him to sleep past dawn as it was, meaning he was definately tired.

The man looked over in his direction and blinked, seeing that same angel sleeping soundly. Where was he? What had happened? "...Hey. You." he called, trying to get his attention.

Fayt blinked awake, easily roused nowadays. "Oh, you're awake. Good." He said with a sleepy smile. The man frowned a little and tried to sit up, instantly regreting it. "H-hey! Take it easy or you'll open those wounds." He gently pressed the man back into the hay with a concerned look.

"Ow, get off. You're making it worse." he gave him a look but lay back down. "Where am I?"

"The hay barn on the farm I work. I saw you last night and thought you might be a thief so I went to see. Who'd you pick a fight with?"

He sighed and let his eyes slip closed "One beast lead to five. Seems I bit off more than I could chew." he said with a small, tired smirk.

Fayt dunked the cloth in the pail and set it back on his head. "Obviously. You're lucky I found you and not the neighbors... You'd be shot like a wild beast."

"Bah..." The man smiled a little at the feeling of cool water on his warm forehead.

"So who are you?" Fayt asked, blunt.

The smirk returned "Albel."

Fayt smiled, "I'm Fayt. I'm a farmhand on this land."

"Heh. Sounds boring" he opened his eyes again, looking deep into Fayts, blinking, furrowing his eyebrows "Strange..."

Fayt blinked, "Something wrong?" He felt his face, feeling the marks from the hay but nothing else.

Albel tilted his head a little "Your eyes are strange. The almost...glow."

Fayt blushed madly, "W-what do you mean?"

"They just..." He looked deep inside the green pools, staring at the odd glyphs "Hm...Interesting."

Fayt backed up, blushing like a new bride. "Y-you're an odd one, Albel."

"Heh... Perhaps...So... When did you get all those odd tattoos?"

Fayt blinked, "Tattoos? Albel maybe you should lay down for a while longer."

Albel gave him a look, reaching up to touch one of his bare arms, tracing the odd tattoo there, which almost looked as if it was made from light itself "This...You can't see this? It's made of the same stuff that's in your eyes."

"Um... Albel, there's nothing but skin there..." Fayt shivered softly. His fingers were calloused, likely from using the sword. But they were still smooth unlike his own.

"Then why can I see it?" He looked over his body, fascinated. "They're all over you. I can see their light." Fayt curled into himself, blushing. "S-sir..."

Albel gave him a look "Heh. Don't call me 'sir'. I'm no noble."

"U-um... I'm sorry. I have to tend to the field now. If you want you can stay here and I'll tell Elma. She won't mind." At least Fayt hoped not. Albel did have a sword on him... but she wasn't the type to just let injured men go off on their own.

"B-but--Ow!" He really had to stop pushing himself so hard. he sat up, reaching for Fayt, ony to cause one of his healing wounds to bleed "Ah... ahh... sh... shit..." He held the wound, putting presure on it to stop the bleeding. Fayt gasped, pulling the hand away from the wound. The field could wait, this was more important. "Hold still!" He tore off the soaked bandages and pressed a cloth to the wound, "Press on that, I'll be right back. Don't move!" He stood, running out the barn to the house. "Ms. Elma! Ms. Elma!"

Elma was busy sending the kids off to school. She looked up when Fayt came rushing in "Fayt, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Do we have any healing herbs? And some thick bandages?" He asked, the boys staring. "What happened Mr. Fayt?" Dion asked, worried. "Did you hurt someone?"

"Be quiet Macky!" Dion scolded his brother.

"Yes, we do. You three, off to school, right now!"

The three collectively aw'd but trotted off as they were told. Good kids. "I need them, and I'm sorry I'm not doing my chores as usual. Last night I saw someone outside and thought it was a thief so I went outside and... and..." He grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door. "He was attacked by some beasts and is badly hurt! C'mon!"

She quickly followed, hardly getting the story down before being dragged off.

Fayt dragged her into the barn where Albel lay, leaving her to go over and check Albel.

Albel just frowned, his wound already healed "Heh. I tried to get you to wait, fool." He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Healing." a large ring of runes apeared in the air around him before fading out, leaving Albel healed and much better looking. Elma looked shocked to say the least. No one she had ever known could do that. "...M...My goodness..."

"How was I supposed to know you could do that? I was more worried about keeping you from dying! Oh..." Fayt looked to Elma. "This is the man I found last night. He was injured so I brought him here."

She nodded to the man and Albel nodded back "Fayt, why didnt you bring him in the house or something? It's much warmer inside." Fayt fidgeted, "Well he was bleeding a lot and didn't want the scene. Plus your furniture..."

"Its fine. I should be going, anyway." Albel slowly got up, brushing himself off. The man frowned when he noticed something was missing and looked to Fayt "My sword?"

"You're leaving?" Fayt sounded disappointed. Why? He had no idea.

He nodded "I can/t stay forever. Besides, I don't like being tied down." Elma wanted to protest, but she had children to think of. This man didn't seem like he was fit for this kind of life, anyway, and they didn't need a warrior. She only needed help every now and then.

In a move he was not sure why he did he grabbed Albel's arm. "W-wait! Um..." He blushed, "Will you at least stay for a day? You must be tired and hungry, right?" He said this for appearance, but his eyes told a different story. He wanted to know what he had meant by what he said about the 'tattoos' and where he was going and the like. Albel wanted to pull away but that light in Fayts eyes... His heart melted. "Hmph... Fine. One day." He looked to Elma "If its alright with the woman." She thought on this a moment before nodding. "That's fine. The children will be home later. I only ask that you treat them with respect and keep your sword hidden as they are at an impressionable age." He agreed, mostly because of that damned look Fayt was giving him. "Well, breakfast is on the table. Fayt, I have to go into town. Will you take care of our guest for me until I return?"

Fayt nodded without hesitation. "Yes ma'am!" He cast a smile over at Albel, almost innocent. "Let's eat."

The man just blindly followed him into the house, instantly feeling uncomfortable about being in such... domestic conditions. He looked like a wild wolf that was being forced into domestication. it was obvious he hadnt been around people much.

Fayt gathered the biscuits and porridge from the counter onto the table. "It isn't much, but we can go into town later if you're still hungry."

"I'll be fine..." He sat down and let himself be served before eating slowly... at first. After a moment or so he looked as though if you tried to take that bowl away from him, you'd get your hand bit. Fayt nibbled a biscuit. He got used to not eating much during the drought and hadn't ate normally since. He eyed Albel with an amused grin. After Albel finished he looked over at fayt, holding the now empty bowl up in a manner that said 'more please'. Fayt chuckled, spooning his serving into the bowl.

The man ate this helping a little more civily, feeling much better. Being hungry for a week wasn't good for the body, or one's nerves. It was the main reason he'd gotten into that fight with that beast; food. It had looked tasty enough. Too bad it didn't feel the same.

"So Albel... are you going somewhere?"

"Not really. I have no destination." He said between bites, soon finishing his meal.

"So you're just wandering around aimlessly?" Fayt leaned on his hands, eyeing Albel.

"I'm looking for someone."

Fayt blinked, "Looking for someone? Who?"

The man shrugged "I don't know. Someone I've seen in my dreams."

Fayt was suddenly much more interested, "Your... dreams?"

He nodded, sipping his water. "I don't know who they are or why I know them. They call my name and say they love me. I can't see them. They're always surrounded by soft blue light."

"A soft blue huh..." Fayt laid his head on his arms, "So just a dream then?"

He shrugged "I suppose so. Still..." He looked Fayt over. "That light... It reminds me of your tattoos."

Fayt sighed, "I don't have any... Or at least I don't see them. Maybe I forgot that too."

"Well, I can see them perfectly"

Fayt smiled, "Guess you're different, like me, huh?"

He quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean 'different'?"

"I don't know what it is but I'm... different from everyone here. Not just in my looks but..." He sighed. "I don't where I'm from."

Albel blinked a few times, then gave him a sympathetic look "You don't know...where youre from?"

Fayt shrugged, "I can't remember. Elma found me half... errr... mostly dead in the forest near here."

"Heh... I dont remember where I'm from either. I just woke up by the ocean. I've been traveling ever since."

Fayt cast him a stare, "Then... we're more alike than I thought." He stood, sighing and picking up the dishes.

'"I supose we are." He sighed "Then answer me this; do you ever feel as though being here feels... off?"

Fayt blinked, "Well yeah... At first everyone gave Elma dirty looks for taking me in because I look so different. As you can tell no one here has blue hair."

"Thats why I've stayed away from others. No one else here can use magic. It's just something you read in children's fairy tales. And no one else can see things I see."

"Magic? I write about magic a lot." Fayt smiled.

"Do you?" he smirked softly "And yes, magic. How else could I heal myself?"

"Well I thought that could be... but people seem put off by it. They like it in fantasy books but not reality, probably because it can't be explained with a textbook." Fayt smiled, "Hey... do you want to see my writing?"

Albel blinked a few times "Uh...sure."

Fayt grinned like a child on their birthday. He ran to his room and before one could blink he jumped off the side, landing nimbly on his feet next to Albel with a few bound books and the roll of parchment from last night.

Albel starred "You have a lot of freetime..."

"It's not hard... It kinda flows out. I do it to make extra money to buy thing for the children." He set the books down, 'Strongman', 'The Fairy Guide', and 'Red Wind' bound and published.

"Heh. Well, at least you do well." He picked up the parchment from the night before and started to read it. It was...beautiful. Very well written and oddly familiar.

"Ah, that one isn't finished... I was telling the story to the children." He pulled the parchment gently from his hand. Albel frowned, wanting to finish "If you didn't want it read then you shouldn't have offered it in the first place."

"It's not done... sorry, I'm not trying to be rude..." He sighed, looking at the hastily scribbled draft. "If you want, I'll tell you how it ends."

"If you want. I liked the story" He smirked softly "So, did the wicked man ever change or did the kind one learn to live with it and accept thats the nature of the one he loves?" Albel was very surprising indeed. Just by the wording he could tell the kind one was in love with the wicked one. Something about the way Fayt wrote it brought it out.

Fayt blinked, "W-well sorta... See they were off to find a dragon to fight off an enemy and one night the wicked swordsman attacked the kind swordsman in his sleep... or so he percieved. The wicked one knew only violence and cruel words to express himself, thus how he lived. The wicked asked him plainly, 'Do you hate me?' "

"Let me guess. The other said 'no'?"

Fayt paused, "Yes... The wicked was surprised, almost as if he wanted him to say yes. Like it would make him feel less obligated. They went on to fight the dragon and together they won..." He stopped twirling the quill in hand. "But... I'm not sure how to end it. Normally it plays out in my head like a moving picture but right after it stops..."

"Hm..." Albel thought to himself "Perhaps there was a happy ending, after all."

Fayt blinked, "What?"

"The two seem to obviously be in love. As they say, love finds a way, such as life."

"Wouldn't figure you to be a poet, Albel."

This made the man laugh. It was nice. Pretty, semi-deep, yet almost soft. "Me? A poet? No, no. I just see what I see. Perhaps its why I'm so different. I see things others can't. I see nature and life differently than anyone I've met. Heh. Just the other month I pointed out some odd symbols on a rock near and old burial ground to the local guard. He looked at me like I was mad, as if there was nothing there"

"Maybe... that's your gift?"

"Huh?"

"Elma says that everyone has a gift from God... She says mine is all these stories in my head."

"God? Bah. There's no such thing."

"I'm not going to argue existence. I'm not sure he's there myself." He smiled, looking out the window down the hill to the school yard. The children were at recess he could see. "This family here... Elma's husband died from illness and left the farm and the children behind. She could not tend to the farm herself and was about to sell it and move away. She found me and offered me the loft in exchange for working the farm." He smiled, "She says... I'm her gift."

Albel wanted to scoff, call him an idiot and leave, but those eyes... He just couldn't "Hmph...So, what? You'll stay here forever?"

"Dion and Macky are still in school... I'll stay until they can tend the farm or Elma finds another husband."

"I see... And what if she plans on making you that husband?"

Fayt chuckled, "To be honest, I am grateful for her hospitality but nothing more. In a romantic sense I'm not interested."

"Heh. I understand." He looked around, feeling antsy. It had been a very long time since he'd been inside someone's home.

"Hey Albel, I need to get some seed from town before the merchant leaves. Do you want to come with?" He asked, sensing his discomfort.

He looked up and instantly nodded "I'd love to."

* * *

* * *

A/N:

Hey everyone! I've decided that I'll update this on weekends, so expect updates on either Saturday or Sunday. Please let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone Says**

**Act 3

* * *

**

_'Neighbour, you've fallen in with the wrong crowd_

_I've got so much to tell you in so little time.'_

_

* * *

_

Fayt quickly washed the dishes in the basin before placing them on the counter to dry. "I'm going to change clothes, be right back." He said with a smile, heading to the loft.

Albel shrugged and waited, looking bored. This place was going to drive him nuts, he could tell already. But something about that boy... I feel like I'm drawn here... Albel supposed he was one of those people with a magnetic personality. People were just naturally drawn to him. It explained why he was feeling the same. He almost wanted to convince the boy to come with him on his journey... Or to end it right here and now and stay with him.

Fayt jumped from the loft again wearing a green tunic and brown slacks. He smiled at Albel before adjusting his pack. "Ready?" Albel nodded, getting up silently and heading to the door, feeling more than a little uncomfortable about not having his sword.

The bluenette glanced over his shoulder to Albel. "Sorry about having to leave your sword here. They townsfolk are wary of travellers and if they see you have a sword they'll give you a hard time."

"Oh lovely." he said with more than mild sarcasm "What kind of backwater place did I end up in this time?"

"It's not backwater! We've just had a lot of trouble with travelers." Fayt gave him a hurt look.

Albel tried to not feel bad about the look... and failed "Heh..."

The two trekked down the hill, Fayt with an almost stupid happy smile on his townsfolk greeted him normally, some stopping short when they noticed the strange man walking with him. Albel just stayed close, not liking the looks he was getting. It reminded him of all the looks he'd get before he was driven from a town, always because he could see odd things. People thought of it as an ill omen and drove him away.

They passed the schoolhouse where the children were in class. Fayt was thankful, he needed to get errands done before it got too late and the children would definitely force him to finish his story if they saw him. Albel didn't notice, mostly in favor of sticking close to Fayt "So what do you do here, besides write and tend that farm?"

"I run errands for Elma. Life isn't very eventful here... But it's peaceful."

"Heh...peaceful, eh?"

Fayt smiled, "Yeah... I like it most of the time." He waved to the fruit merchant. The man waved back, looking happy to see him. Albel quirked an eyebrow, "You seem to be well liked."

"Because of the kids, I'm guessing." Fayt placed a coin on the merchant's counter and she handed him two apples. Fayt gave one to Albel. "When I pick up Elma's children from school they always want me to tell them a story."

"Hm..." He took a bite of his apple, thinking to himself, "You like it here?"

Fayt nodded, "Yeah... The people here are nice. I make an honest living and there isn't much trouble save for thieves."

"Hm..." Okay, so kill plan one. He didn't know of anything he could do to persuade him to go with him, so he'd have to stay. Why does it matter so much that I stay with him? Bah... Albel couldn't wrap his head around it.

The boy sat down on a bench near the stables, eating his apple. "Ya know... I wonder sometimes..." Albel sat beside him, gnawing on the fruit. "Wonder about what?"

"What it's like out there. I've been here for a while now... I sometimes wonder what the land is like away from the village. If there's really fairy guides and strongmen or if I just have a really overactive imagination." He bit his apple and stared at the sky.

Oh? So there's a chance after all... "I could show you" He said with a shrug.

Fayt looked over at him, hopeful. "You could?" The older man nodded, tossing the apple core away, looking off at nothing. "I've been traveling ever since I woke up that day. Perhaps you could come with me." He looked over, "We could find out together."

Green eyes stared at him, looking like he was seriously considering it. Until... "I can't."

Albel almost frowned "Why not?"

"If I left now... who would tend the farm?"

The man sighed, "I don't know..." He went back to looking off at nothing. Scrap that idea... "Well, then. I could stay and help you."

Fayt's head whipped around to stare blankly at Albel. "Why? Aren't you on a journey to find someone?" He shrugged "Perhaps if I stay long enough I could persuade you to come with me one day."

The boy blinked, "Why do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't know, really. You interest me. Perhaps that's it."

Blush, "W-what do you mean by that?!"

Albel nearly blushed himself, "You're just like me... You don't know who you are or where you came from. And you have these odd tattoos that only I can see..."

"Well..." He just stared at him for a moment or three. Stared at his crimson eyes that seemed... forlorn? "I'll talk to Elma. You'll have to do farm work and share a bed with me but I'll doubt she'll protest too much. Just leave your sword in the barn."

The man frowned at the idea but nodded, "That's fine..." Farm work? Bah...

Fayt nodded, spotting the seed merchant talking to Elma. Good timing. Fayt stood and approached her. "Looks like you beat me to it."

"Huh? Oh, hello Fayt. Yes, I thought I'd get some chores done while you were taking care of your new friend."

"I appreciate that ma'am. Um... About Albel..." Fayt scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hm? What about him?"

"Would it be okay if he helps me with my work? We have a large crop this year so it'll take to long for me to do it myself."

She looked over at Albel, who had a sour look on his face. "I don't know, Fayt..."

"I know it's sudden, but..." He gave Elma a look, one she had not seen before. Was it... pleading?

Elma sighed and nodded "All right. But..." She leaned in, "Are you sure it's what he wants?" Really, that look... He didn't seem happy here.

Fayt bit his lip, "Elma... he's like me... He doesn't know who he is... and he..." He lowered his eyes, unsure of himself. She nodded, understanding. "Alright. I'll give him a chance. Just make sure he minds his manners and keeps his sword out of view." Fayt's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Thank you!" He gave her a quick hug like a child would it's mother before running back to Albel. "She said you could stay!"

Albel wiped the sour look off his face and nodded. "Good." The bluenette held out his hand to him, smiling. "Let's go, you'll need work clothes." He said with a smile.

"Work...clothes?" He took his hand, not looking entirely happy with this.

"You don't want to get those nice clothes covered in mud, right?"

"I guess..." He sighed, letting himself be dragged to the tailors by a very excitable teenager.

Fayt gabbed to the tailor briefly before the man pulled out a measuring tape and headed for Albel. "Raise you arms."

"Uh..." He did as told, a little confused "Uh... Fayt?"

Fayt was looking at the fabric hanging on the wall, "Yes?"

"I don't really..."He sighed "Oh, never mind."

Fayt looked at him a bit confused, "Something wrong?"

He gave him a look "I'm a warrior, not a farm hand." Blunt and to the point. He honestly couldn't see himself tending to fields.

Fayt put his hands on his hips, "Well you have to earn your keep somehow."

"I'm a swordsman, not a field worker." the tailor twitched at the mention of a weapon but Albel ignored him "Can't I do anything else?"

"Like what?" Then it dawned on him. He whispered into the tailor's ear before dragging Albel off. "C'mon. I have an idea."

"Eh...huh? Buh..." He followed after him, confused as all fuck.

Fayt pulled him into a shop that smelled strongly of meat and blood. A group of burly men were seated in a corner. Albel blinked, looking around. Food was good. his mouth watered. "Hello Mr. Habbor."

A large man that actually looked all round jolly despite the lumberjack appearance and the unruly beard came out. "Huh? Oh, hey Fayt. How ya doin'?"

"I've found your new hunter." Fayt responded with a huge grin.

"Eh?" Albel gave him a look and the large man looked Albel over. "Who? This skinny young lass?" Albel twitched, glaring "I'm a man" Habbor nearly jumped out of his skin, "Ya are?! Sorry, young man. We don't get many pretty ones like ya 'round here a lot."

"He's staying with me at Elma's. He's not cut out for farm work but he's good with a sword." Of course, Fayt wasn't sure how good he was just that he'd been travelling alone with it as protection. That meant he could us it, right? "Huh...I see..." He gave the man a once over "A'right, I'll try 'im out. Lessee... We're a bit short on a few things." He went off to write a list, coming up with a few creatures that tasted damn good but were a bitch to kill, handing it over to Albel. "If ya can come back with any one of those by week's end, you got the job." Albel looked them all over and smirked "Fine. See you tomorrow." With that, he turned and walked out, leaving the man looking a little surprised. He thought the kid was just being over-confident, though. No one around here could bring any of those down that easy.

"What did they put on the list, Albel?" Fayt asked, curious as he followed him.

Albel showed him the list "Where did you stash my sword?"

"It's in the barn... Good God! Are they insane?!" Fayt gawked at the list... Three creatures that could kill a man easily. "The barn, eh? All right. I'll go out and get one of those beast and be home in time for dinner."

Fayt grabbed his arm just as he was taking the path up to the house, "Are you crazy? It'll kill you!"

"No it wont! I'll be fine!"

"How can you be sure? What if something happens?" Fayt looked looked at him, almost scared. Albel gave him a look, a hand on his hip "FIne, then why don't you come and watch. I'll show you."

Fayt gazed up at him, appearing very much the scared young boy he felt. "A-all right, I will!"

"Heh." Albel drug him up to the barn and got his sword, pulling it out quickly to make sure it was sharp and clean. After he'd fixed it up to make sure it was satisfactory, he sheathed it and strapped it to his leg. "Lets go."

Fayt nodded nervously. He wasn't going to admit he was frightened, not to Albel at this point anyway. He swallowed thickly and grabbed an old iron pipe from a junk heap in the corner. Albel raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and started to walk out, trying to remember what area he'd seen those creatures at. He thought to himself as the two walked. One for that man and one for dinner. Didn't seem like a bad idea. He just hoped they wouldn't mind burn marks on the corpses.

* * *

As the two walked a long, Fayt gripped the pipe with all his strength, shaking softly. The most he ever had to deal with is coyotes or petty thieves. Needless to say he was scared shitless.

Albel looked over, noticing his discomfort. "Why are you so frightened?"

"I'm not frightened!" He said, a little too loudly.

"Yes you are. You're trembling."

"I-I am not!" Clearly Fayt wasn't good at lying.

Albel just sighed "Fine fine. You're not frightened." He laughed softly, taking his hand. "I'll protect you." He looked over, smiling a little, "All right?" Fayt blushed, but his incessant shaking stilled a little. He allowed himself to be led by Albel, thinking thoughts he never thought he think. Albel thought to himself as they walked as well. Why was he so attracted to this boy? It wasn't just his tattoos or his kindness. It was something else entirely. He was drawn to him, like they were made for eachother. It was odd to think such things. He was always strong and sound in mind and body. At least thats what he thought. He didn't remember. Perhaps he was a scared child like this boy inside as well and he never knew it. Somthing in him did want to rush into his arms and let himself be held. Strange.

Fayt heard something in the forest ahead and froze, squeezing Albel's hand.

Albel twitched and stopped, "What is it?" He heard the rustling and smirked, "Oh. That." He let go of Fayt's hand and drew his sword. "Stay close. Don't get in the way." He looked at him briefly. "I'll heal you if I have to. Don't get careless"

Fayt gulped and gripped the pipe, terrified.

"You'll be fine." he started to walk slowly towards the noise, keeping an eye out to make sure nothing would jump him from behind. Fayt edged forward very nervous. He kept close to Albel best he could but still lagged behind.

A large fanged beast lunged at Fayt, and in response he shrieked. He couldn't think of anything to do other than use the pipe to shield himself. Albel spun around to see this. No time to yell at him. He held out his hand and called out a spell. "Firebolt!" Fayt fell to the ground, curled up and expecting to feel sharp fangs on him any second now. Instead the smoldering beast fell to the woodland floor next to him. Albel rushed over and knealed at his side, pulling him into a sitting position. "Idiot! Pay attention, will you!?" He sighed, looking him over. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Fayt was shaking violently, oblivious to the sharp ache in his ankle. He looked to Albel like a frightened child. The swordsman sighed and pulled him close. "You're fine." He pulled his leg up a little so he could look at it, casting a healing spell on it. "You twisted it. Be more careful next time"

Fayt shook softly in his arms, "It... I-it...!"

"It what, Fayt?"

"It... it was gonna kill me!"

"Of course it was, idiot. That's what they do. Everything has to eat."

Fayt looked about to cry. He could've died right there... The man just held him, rubbing his back. He had to remember that not everyone lived and died for battle. Some peope were weak and innocent. "You're safe now. I'm here." The bluenette swallowed thickly, staving the flow of tears. "Is it dead?"

"Yes, it's dead."

Fayt heaved a sigh before trying to get up, wincing when he did.

Albel helped him up, looking at the dead beast. "All right. That's done. Let's just get one more for dinner."

"W-what? Another one?!" Fayt looked at the crispy animal, it looked almost too big to carry.

"Yes, another one. I think we'll all be hungry at the end of the day and children need meat to grow up strong." Fayt shivered but otherwise didn't protest. He grabbed the now bent iron pipe and followed after Albel.

The man gave him a look, "That isn't going to do much, you know. You need a real sword."

"I've never used a sword..." The most sharp thing he ever used was a scythe for reaping the wheat.

"You should learn one day. It may save your life."

Fayt gulped, sticking close to Albel.

"Hmph." _Oh, just wonderful. I find someone who has something in common with me, I start to really like him, and hes a wuss. Perfect._

Fayt completely invaded Albel's personal space from that point on. He was completely on edge and would be on his back if he had half the notion to do so.

After about the fifteenth time Albel tripped because of this he was pissed enough to do something about it. Mainly because he fell flat on his face and his skirt flew up, giving Fayt a lovely shot of black, bikini-like undergarments. Fayt fell on top of him with an 'oomph' but quickly scrambled off. "S-sorry!" Albel twitched and got up, quickly pulling his skirt down, glarring at Fayt. "Will you be more careful!? You'll get us both killed if you keep acting like a fool!" The boy whimpered, "I'm sorry..."

Albel just... sighed. He couldn't stay mad at him, "It's fine. just be more careful." He got up, helping Fayt to his feet. "Let's find something easier for dinner." The boy nodded, sticking further back but still close. He kept a look out for smaller game, seeing some deer in the distance.

Albel heard them first, then spotted them. "One of those, then?" Fayt nodded, knowing deer were not likely to try and maim them. He nodded back "Fine. Stay quiet." He started to move forward through the bushes, being quiet as possible, thinking of what he could do to take down a deer. These were fast little buggers and he didnt want to lose a meal. Fayt sat down behind a bush and watched. Albel was... pretty. No, he wasn't just that. He was gorgeous and graceful and fought like it was all he knew. It made him stare with wanting eyes.

Albel waited for a long time, patient, watching until one deer made a wrong move. He was instantly on it, jumping out from behind the bushed and cutting its head from its body before it knew what happened. the others panicked and fled as the body fell to the ground beside the head.

Fayt stood up, relieved that they could go home now. "You're good at this."

He smirked and sheathed the sword "Let's go back" he grabbed the carcus and started off with Fayt to get the other one. Fayt grabbed the smaller dear and dragged it behind him as he followed Albel. "So... we're taking the beast to the hunters?"

"Yeah..." he said briefly, having some trouble dragging the big beast.

Fayt grabbed part of the carcus Albel was carrying, helping him along. "Hey... Albel?"

The man smiled a little, thankful for the help, "What is it?"

"Thanks for saving me." He said with a blush.

"Eh..?" Albel blushed a little as well, looking away. "...You're welcome."

Fayt smiled, chuckling softly.

The older man instantly looked over at him, "Wh-what?!"

"You act like you're used to everyone hating you." Fayt giggled. The older man frowned, well, more like pouted. "Because everyone does."

"I don't."

"Well, you're strange then."

"And so are you, but that's besides the point." Fayt laughed heartily, looking genuinely happy. Moreso than he had been since he woke up on this planet.

"Heh..." Albel couldnt help but smile at this. Getting back wasn't all that difficult with two people carrying the beast. He had Fayt help him drag the monster to the butchers in town and he called for the man, "Hey! Old man! Come out here and get your carcus before it starts to stink!"

Fayt gazed at him sidelong, smiling to himself. Albel was just so... He didn't even know what to call it. He just felt that he needed the man near him.

"A'right, a'right. I'm comin'!" The man came out and nearly died of shock. The boys had indeed brought him a huge beast; the hardest one from his list. Albel smirked "Well, how's this?" he pointed to the dead creature. "Why's it burnt?"

"Never you mind. Now, do I have the job?" The man nodded, amazed. "Damn right, ya do!" he clapped him on the back, causing him to grunt "I never thought anyone could get one'ah dem! You just bring me whatever ya get an I'll pay ya accordingly!" Albel grinned, "You've got it, old man."

"Dun call me ol' man! I'm only forty two!"

Fayt laughed at the two, imagining them to be friends quickly enough. He sighed happily, then realized that he'd best wash up before going back. Elma would have a fit if he came in covered in blood and she didn't trust Albel as is. "Albel, let's go to the bath-house and clean up."

"Huh? Oh" He shrugged. "Thats fine." He pulled the deer carcus off with them as he followed.

"Leave that here, we can't bring it to the bath!"

"Fine fine. Old man, watch this for me."

"I'm not a' old man!" Albel, of course, didn't listen. He started to walk off with Fayt again.

* * *

Well I'm sick x_x Sorry for the late update. (is it late? I'm not sure. What day is it again?) I hope you all are enjoying so far. Please stick with me til the end!


	4. Chapter 4

Eheh... I realized about four hours ago that I forgot to update! -shot-

Sorry for the lateness, been a little ill as of late, so please also forgive the shortness of this chapter. Love you all!

* * *

**Someone Says**

_Act 4_

_'Oh neighbour, keep things close to your heart_

_If no-one can help you, then how can I?'

* * *

_

Fayt led them to a small bath-house near the edge of town. School was still in so it was empty save for the old woman who ran the place. It was unique because the owners had rigged a heating device up so that the water was always hot. The woman nodded to Fayt and handed them some towels. They were led to a small changing room with two benches and a row of cubbies. The woman promptly left and went back to her post. "You can put your clothing in the shoot over there and they'll wash them for you. They have a steam and fan system here." Fayt said, pulling off his boots. Albel blinked a few times and started to slip his shoes off. He'd never known places like this existed. Odd. Fayt was just full of surprises.

Fayt was carefully undressing facing Albel. Or at least he was until he realized he was staring, then he turned to face the wall. This of course gave Albel a good view of his ass. Albel blushed deep then started to get undressed himself, first taking off his long black socks that reached his thighs, then his gloves, then his armor and finally, the dress-like article of clothing that was slit up both sides to the hip, leaving his ...panties? He started to undo his hair, not really paying attention to the scars on his left arm that seemed to end ubruptly just above his elbow joint. They looked a little red and needed some aloe rubbed on them. He didnt really notice the ache anymore.

No matter how hard he tried his eyes kept going back to Albel. Though as soon as he noticed he blushed and looked at the floor again. God forbid he take off those... Oh, he did, there went the underwear. Fuck. Fayt squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping the towel around his waist. "R-ready?"

Albel did the same, not nearly as flustered, only a light blush tinting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "Yes. All ready." He tossed his clothing down the shoot to be cleaned and followed Fayt to the baths, trying not to stare.

The bathing room was enormous, with smaller private baths in other rooms. Fayt was never fond of the large tub since there was always some pedo in it, but the private rooms could get rather hot. "Um... Which bath?"

Albel looked around and pointed to a private room. "There?" The blunette nodded, heading to the private room. It consisted of a rather large tub, a shower to wash with, and a high window to vent the steam. The room was quite hot so Fayt opened the window. Quickly all the steam rushed out and he closed it again. "You're supposed to wash with that before getting in." Fayt gestured to the odd spout and soap. The older man nodded and did as told, not wanting to mention that it would be useless since the water would get him clean anyway. He let the towel slip from his body and started to wash, giving Fayt a perfect view of his fine-toned body. Fayt blushed and against his better judgement joined Albel under the spout. It had a wide enough stream for them both and it gave him an excuse to... well, be near him.

And Albel nearly fell over in surprise, blushing deep, fighting the urge to cover up "Uh....u-uh...." Fayt tried to hide his blushing, "Um... Saving water..."

"Uh....Yeah..." Albel went back to washing up, trying to ignore his need to hold the boy. Why was he acting like this? He didn't like people and he didn't want to. Why was he getting so attached?

"U-um... Albel?" Fayt asked, staring again. This time he was looking closely at the odd scarring.

"What is it now?"

"Um...your arm...."

"Hm?" he looked over "What about it?"

"Was it like that... before when you first woke up?"

"Eh...?" He looked down at it, knowing which one he was talking about "I dont know..."

Fayt ran his fingers over it softly, "Does it hurt?"

He twitched "Sometimes..."

The blunette gently ran his finger over the ridges of the scar, his mouth suddenly dry. "Can I tell you something?"

"If...you want." What was with him? He was just so... odd.

"I have this... memory. I think it's a memory at least. It's the only thing I can remember from before. A glass wall... on the other side I see someone." He bit his lip, looking up at Albel. "Please don't think I'm crazy."

Albel blinked a couple times "A...glass wall?" He reached up, touching the boy's cheek. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to do so "...Who do you see?"

"I-it was hard to tell but..." Fayt looked up at him, lost. "It looked like... you."

Albel about fell over. Him? How could it be..."Fayt?"

"Please don't think I'm crazy! I'm not, really! At least I don't think. It's the first memory I have and it won't leave me alone! When I saw you... I couldn't understand how you looked so familiar!" Fayt began to cry softly, his shoulders shaking.

Albel gently cupped the boy's cheek gently, leaning in. "Fayt? ...Say my name." he closed his eyes, resting their foreheads together "Just...say it. Tell me you love me"

"A-A-Al...bel..." He sobbed quietly.

He smiled softly. It sounded so familiar "Again..."

Fayt brought his arms around the older man, "Albel... Albel, Albel!"

The man opened his eyes as realization dawned on him "Its you..." He moved forward and held Fayt, resting his head on his shoulder. "Oh god... It's you... My angel"

Fayt held Albel tightly, "I can't believe it... You're him... The one from my memory!"

"You're the one...from my dreams. I can't believe i found you."

The blunette pressed flush against him, crying with happiness. It was like things became so much clearer and he had his meaning back. "Albel... I..."

"Heh...Fool." Albel kissed his forehead gently "Come with me." Fayt looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Albel was smiling down at him. "Let's find our own path together. We'll live life for the here and now... Together."

"B-but... Elma... the children... this town..." The way he was talking it sounded like he was married to the woman when in reality he saw her as a mother at most. The man couldn't help but look heartbroken. He backed off and nodded softly, "Fine" He moved over to the tub and got in, staring off. No happy endings. Fayt got in next to him, "I didn't say I wouldn't go with you... just... not now. I can't leave them after all they've done for me."

Miffed, yet understanding, Albel took a deep breath and nodded. "You owe them for taking care of you. I can see why you feel obligated." he looked over to the bluenette "But do you honestly want this to be your life?"

"It won't be for long... Elma has been seeing the wool merchant recently. They say he'll ask her to wed." Fayt cuddled up to Albel, "When they marry they'll likely leave town to live with him."

"And what of you? What will you do if she leaves you here?"

Fayt chuckled, "She'll sell the farm likely."

Albel smirked, thinking he understood what he was getting at. "So you'll stay?"

"Stay where? The farm is my home." He smiled up at Albel, "I'll go with you."

"Why not buy it, then? Didn't you ever think of belonging?"

"What would I do with such a place? I doubt you'd enjoy living in captivity. I can tell you prefer the open-spaces."

"I'm thinking of you. If you dont mind living in constant danger, then I'd be happy to take you with me."

Fayt shivered in spite of the warm water. "I don't think I could live like that..."

"Then I'll stay with you." he looked off at nothing, getting comfy in the water, "It seems my journey is over." He smiled a little, "I found what I was looking for."

"Albel..." Fayt felt a strong compelling to kiss the man.

"I've found my angel. There's no reason to live that life anymore. I can find purpose here."

Fayt smiled, genuinely happy to tears. He flung himself flush onto Albel, straddling his lap and hugging him tight.

"Gah!" He nearly had a heart attack at that. This was a first for him. People usually wanted him as far away from them as possible. But this boy..."Fayt..." he looked up at Fayt, blushing like a virgin

And Fayt blushed right back, the compulsion back with avengance.

Under that gaze, Albel no longer felt like the strong, agile warrior he was. He felt like a child, stripped bare before the eyes of fate itself, baring his soul to the heavens. Gods he wanted to be kissed so badly right then. Fay'ts lips looked soft and inviting, gentle like his eyes, and his whole body shined with a heavenly light. This truely was his angel. He could see it; that soft blue. But it wasnt what he expected. It was something he could see that no one else could. An odd circle of runes that hovered just above his forehead like a halo. that was his inner light. He reached up to touch it, though to the normal human eye there was nothing there

"Albel..." Fayt leaned in closer, unsure of himself. "Can I...?"

He wasn't entirely sure of what he was asking, but nodded anyway, touching that halo that just bearly kissed the boys forehead. It was intricate, and beautiful. It felt strange, as if it was something to be feared, but he could do nothing more than take in its beauty.

Fayt leaned in, brushing soft lips against Albel's before taking them with a chaste kiss.

Albel froze, suddenly feeling as though he was about to cry. He didn't know why or how he felt this way, but a single tear slipping down his cheek betrayed his emotions, displaying them for Fayt to see. The boy pulled away, worried. "I'm sorry... Did I upset you?" He wiped the tear away with his thumb, gazing down at him lovingly. Albel shook his head, "I don't know why... but something about you... I feel like I should cry."

"Albel..." He lay atop him, head nestled in the crook of Albel's neck. Albel held him tight, "I don't know what it is... I feel like I should be saying sorry... But part of me... I think I should be angry." Fayt sighed, playing with the loose strands of hair. "I... I feel sorrow, like I've done something terrible..."

"Perhaps...Well, I feel as though...I should tell you I forgive you."

Fayt sobbed softly, petting his hair. "I'm... relieved. I can't even fathom why."

"Heh..." Albel leaned up and kissed the boy's cheek "We should go back soon. Those kids will be out of school." He smirked, "I want to hear your story, too"

Fayt nodded, kissing Albel tenderly. "Yes... Let's go."

Albel nodded and the two got out of the baths, drying off and getting their now clean clothing. Albel looked rather happy at this. It had been a long while before he'd had the time to clean his clothes and get pampered for an afternoon.

* * *

Man this chapter is shorter than the rest... gomen orz|||

I'll do my best to get the chapter up in time next week. Thanks for stopping by!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I added the next chapter to this because it was too short, so take a look after the page break, won't you?**

* * *

_**Someone Says**_  
_Act 5_  
_  
'Someone said they saw you  
Said they saw it as a sign  
Well every single second catches up the next in line'_

Fayt took Albel's hand and led him to the school yard where the three were already waiting. "What took you so long Fayt?" Dion asked, curious as always. "And who's he?" Fayt smiled, "This is Albel. He's an old friend." Albel nodded to the children, giving Dion a look. "You should introduce yourself rather than ask. Think of it as a lesson in manners. you want to grow up right, don't you?"

Dion backed away, intimidated. Mackwell was on him in a millisecond. "Hey, you leave Dion alone you big meany!"

"Macky..." Dion sniffled, touched.

"Mackwell that's rude. Apologize!"

Mackwell pouted but did as he was told.

Albel rolled his eyes. Children were not his forte. "Bah"

The smallest child, Lila shuffled up to Albel, "Mr. Albel?" She asked in a small voice. He looked down at her, almost wanting to move away. It was a little like a giant beast being scared off by a mouse. They may look cute, but those things bite! Hard! "What is it?"

"Are you the one that Fayt dreams about?" She asked, as if it was a perfectly honest question. In reality she just eavesdrops on him talking in his sleep. Albel nearly tripped on nothing "Wh-what?!"

"Fayt talks in his sleep, did you know? He sounds like he's looking for someone!"

"Uh...." He looked to Fayt, wanting him to handle this mess. He was just keeping ocupied on making sure his sword was hidden under his cloak. Fayt chuckled, knealing down to pet Lila's head. "Yes Lila, he's the one. Now stop peaking in when I sleep." He poked her nose and she giggled. Mackwell marched up to Albel and being the ornery bugger he was he pointed up at him accusingly. "You better take good care of him or I'll beat you up!" Dion tugged on his tunic, "Macky don't..." Albel smirked, chuckling softly at this, "Oh yeah. you and what army?" he reached over and ruffled the childs hair playfully. "Hey~!" He swatted at Albel's hand. "I mean it! You hurt Fayt and I'll hurt you!"

"Macky stop!" Dion tugged on his twin tearfully.

Albel just poked his nose "Youd do well to listen to your brother. Not everyone in the world is as kind as I." And by this he meant that some would kick even a childs ass if they annoyed them enough. Mackwell pouted, then noticed Dion's tears. He quickly pat his head, whispering before running to the path. "Let's go home!" The swordsman smirked, happy he'd gotten through to the little bugger. He started to walk off with Fayt and the others before noticing a small hand take his own. He stopped dead, noticing the little girl was holding his hand, looking up at him.

"Don't mind Macky, he's stubborn cuz he's afraid of a lot of things." She said with a grin, showing off her missing tooth.

He nodded, figuring that was the case. He looked to Fayt, wondering what the hell he should do.

Fayt took Albel's other hand with a smile and started up the path to the house. "Mr. Albel you're really pretty!" Lila giggled. Fayt laughed, "Yeah, Mr. Albel is really pretty!" Albel blushed deep, "Hey, hey!" The blunette chuckled. They say the smallest children were the most honest. "Oh, Lila, did you lose your tooth today?" She nodded, "Yep! My first one!"

_By accident or... _Albel thought. She was a little too honest for his taste. And really, children should be seen, not heard. He let it go, though, allowing himself be lead back to the house, letting Fayt tell the chidren a story while he stashed his sword and got that deer back from the butchers. Funny enough, the man was so impressed by him that he gave him some money for the kill he'd given him earlier, saying it was an amazing feat. Albel just grinned, his ego boosting from the compliments. He came back a little later when Elma was home with the others, carrying the deer and a bag of vegetables. he tossed the deer inside and gave the bag to Elma. "I brought dinner." She blinked but took the bag, a little confused but thankful. "Oh...Thank you, Albel..."

Fayt grinned at him from the table then continued helping Mackwell with his homework. "No, Mackwell, if you take this and multiply it first then you get the right answer. Always multiply first, then add." Albel went to sit with Fayt and the boy, letting the woman do the woman's work, nearly jumping a mile high when the little girl crawled into his lap.

"Mr. Albel you know who you remind me of?" Lila grinned at him.

"Uh...who?"

She smiled, "The wicked swordsman Fayt told us about!" He pointed to Fayt, "And Fayt is the kind swordsman!" She giggled.

Albel blinked then nodded, thinking it sounded about right."He never did finish that story, did he?"

She shook her head, "No, but I can wait. I think he's still writing it!" She giggled.

Albel gave Fayt a look, patting the girls head. "Well, I want to hear it." He smirked, "Tell us."

Fayt chuckled nervously, "It's like she said, I'm still writing it. Besides..." He gave Albel a mischievious grin. "You know most of the ending."

"Yes, but I want to hear the rest. Do they fall in love and have a happy ending?"

Fayt blushed mightily, "Do they Fayt? Do they do they do they?" Lila bounced eagerly. Fayt hoped for a divine intervention.

The older man laughed softly, patting the girls head "Yes, they do. They finally realise they the other was the one they were searching for all this time and lived happily ever after."

Fayt stared at Albel, blushing and looking like a deer caught in a floodlantern. "That's so romantic!" This from a five year old. Dion giggled, Mackwell snorted. And Albel was ready to puke, "Yeah yeah. Go help your mother." he shooed the little girl away.

"Otay!" She hopped off his lap and trotted over to the kitchen to help Elma with cooking. Fayt was still blushing beet red.

"What's with you?" Albel remarked

Fayt tugged on his sleeve, pulling him closer. "Listen," He whispered, "You probably don't know this, but homosexuality is a crime here."

Albel blinked "Homo-what-a-what?"

"Shh!" Fayt hissed, "Two men together. It's punishable by 20 lashes and branding, and that's the standard!"

Albel twitched "The....The HELL!!?" He yelled loud enough to make the kids jump and Elma to drop a pot in the kitchen.

Dion gasped, "Mr. Albel that's a BAD WORD!" Fayt felt immediately uneasy. "Yes, it is Dion. Albel, can I have a word with you outside?" The look on his face alone meant he was in for it. The man frowned but did as he was told, looking all in all upset. He followed him outside, arms crossed, "What is it!?" he hissed at him when they door was closed. Fayt trudged onward to the barn, far from earshot. He whirled on Albel the moment they were inside. "What was that all about? Cursing in front of the kids... Are you trying to get thrown out?"

"Well, excuse me, but I'm a little concerned about the fact that I've wound up in a backwater town that punishes you for falling in love!"

"It's not...!" Fayt sighed, calming himself. "Albel... It's not what you think." He hugged himself, looking uncomfortable. "About five years ago an illness took the lives of many of the townspeople. No one could figure what it was, only that many people just fell over dead."

Albel frowned "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Just listen!" Fayt continued, "It wasn't only people, the crops and cattle began to die off. People panicked, and like you'd expect they looked to God for answers." He sat down in a pile of hay. "A gutsy minister told the townsfolk that they were being punished for their sins. Most people were shocked, but at that point they were willing to believe anything. So the mayor took it upon himself to write up new laws. One being homosexuality was forbidden because it is foul in God's eyes."

"What the hell is it with these poeple and god?! He doesn't exsist! And if he did, I dont think he'd punish us both with memory loss!" He grabbed his sword from the hay pile he'd left it in and went to leave. "Screw this. I'm leaving."

A hand darted up to grab his sleeve, "You're leaving?!"

The swordsman pulled his arm away roughly, "Im not staying in a place like this. I'm through trying." He stormed out of the barn, pissed at himself and everyone around.

Again with the sleeve grabbing, "Are you seriously just gonna leave? Weren't you searching for me?!"

Albel turned on him, glarring "Come with me."

"I already told you I can't leave!"

"Then stay here and rot for all I care!" he pushed him away, going to leave again. "We can't have a life here, Fayt! If we stay we'll be punished or worse! Why can't you see that!?"

"I already told you my reasons! Why can't you see?!" Fayt was getting flustered, one could tell from his expression. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "You've been searching all this time for someone without even knowing why, how can you understand why I'd stay put?!"

"Bah... Apparently it was for nothing..."

Fayt's hand met with Albel's cheek with a loud smack. The other's eyes went wide as his head snapped to the side. Had he...just hit him?

"You jerk! How can you say that?!" Fayt looked about to burst into tears. He glared at Albel, hurt. "Elma's husband was taken in the plague and she was left with her two boys and was still pregnant. Even though she was barely making ends meet she didn't give up at all! Even when she could barely feed herself she took me in and let me stay out of the kindness of her heart. That is why I stay here!" He huffed. It was then the tears began to fall. "I don't remember anything from my life before I woke in the forest. Nothing accept that blurred face in my memory. Inside I knew that person had my answers and could complete me..." He bit his lip, voice escalating. "But I was wrong!" Fayt pushed past him, running into the forest like a horse out of the starting gate, sobbing all the way.

Albel starred off at nothing as he ran off. This was just so...familiar. Instantly he snapped back to reality and ran after him "Wait! Fayt, you idiot! Don't go alone!"

"Mr. Albel?" The soft voice came from behind him.

Elma.

She had heard everything.

Albel stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the girl. "What?"

She sighed, "I see... So my assumption was correct." She looked up at him, "Fayt loves you."

He looked down, at a loss for words

"I'm not going to condemn you. To be honest I do not believe there is a god, not after my husband passed on." Elma straightened her apron and approached him. "I found Fayt lost in the forest, confused and near death. He was madly looking for someone, muttering 'Albel' endlessly. I thought he was insane at first, and that 'Albel' was just the only word he knew."

Albel looked at her, confused yet thankful that she wouldnt turn them in.

"But... He was not at all mad. He had lost his memories and even though I could not afford to keep him I let him stay. Such a good boy he is..." She straightened, staring Albel square in the eyes. "I have not seen Fayt so desperately want something since I've known him. Not once, ever. I thought him to be selfless, he won't even ask for medicine for himself! But you..." She trailed off. "You better go get him. The beasts are prowling."

He nodded, turning and rushing off to find him. _Idiot. Where could he be?_

_

* * *

_Fayt ran aimlessly, sobbing and cursing himself. He had lost his meaning... He had lost his reason for going on from day-to-day. All this time I had been waiting, hoping that the person from before would find me, finally release me from this memoryless spiral... Albel, was it really for nothing? Is it really not worth trying? "Uwaa!"  
The boy tripped over a stump and fell on his face. He winced and pulled himself upright, noting the nice long rip in his pants, and the tear in his skin. Wonderful, now I'm injured too. What now? Are wolves gonna come eat me?  
Across the clearing he heard a growl, making him jump. Oh c'mon! From the bushes he saw several pairs of glowing yellow eyes accompanied by more growling. Fayt scrambled to his feet, his leg buckling under the seering pain. He leant against a tree and looked for something, anything, to protect himself. He decided on a branch for lack of better choices, taking defensive stance.  
One jumped out of the bushes, making itself known. It swiped at Fayt, grabbing his attention but not much else. Fayt swung but only managed to lose his balance in the end. The rest of the pack advanced on him, circling and waiting for the perfect time to strike. He was a sitting duck.  
No, I can't handle this many unarmed! I can't die... I just can't! Albel... Anyone... "Someone HELP!"  
Another beast lunged at him, going in for the kill. Fayt brought his arms up to protect himself, bracing for the impact of claws and teeth.  
But the impact never came.  
"Ice needles!"  
A carcus fell to the ground, icy spears striking the rest of the pack, stunning them.. Fayt felt dizzy, confused and weary. He leaned against the tree for support not even thinking to protect himself.  
Albel didn't taking on the rest of the pack, he just grabbed Fayt's wrist and ran like hell. "Come on! Move it!"  
Fayt stumbled, light-headed. "I... I ca...n't..." He lost the strength in his legs and toppled to the forest floor, taking Albel down along with a yelp. The swordsman tried to pull him to his feet, to get him to move. He could hear the pack on their tails, paws thundering across the ground towards them. "Fayt, get up! If you don't, we're both dead!"  
The blunette could barely hear him, everything sounded so far away... "Al...be..l..."  
"Fayt, get up!" We're going to die...We're going to die...!  
Fayt's body seized, the glyphs around him glowing visibly. "I... l-lo..ve... y..."  
The man's eyes widened at this. His inner light... is coming out! Something in his mind told him to run, but he didn't want Fayt to be alone.  
Fayt rose to his feet, stumbling in the direction of the oncoming wolves. The glyphs were pulsating rapidly, "Run." He ordered, his voice almost echoing. Albel stood, watching him. "B-but...!" I can't just leave him here...! Fayt looked back at him, giving him a small smile before he was engulfed in the soft blue light. Angelic wings spread from his back and within moments half the forest had been obliterated. A burnt path from Fayt's position to a point far north was made, leaving fried carcuses of animals and trees. The light receded, Fayt floating to the ground and collapsing.  
Albel had watched this, shocked and amazed. Yet somehow, it was completely familiar. He knew that light. You're an angel afterall, aren't you, Fayt? He looked around him, seeing everything else was destroyed, yet he remained intact. It missed."Fayt!!" He rushed over and turned the boy over, holding him tight "Fayt! Fayt, wake up!" he yelled, shaking him.  
The boy didn't respond, out cold. His leg was bleeding badly and he seemed to have worn himself out. "Shit..." He picked him up with some effort and started to carry him back to the house. Once there he took Fayt directly upstairs, telling Elma and the kids he'd explain later. He rushed Fayt into what seemed to be his room, laying him down on the bed. After giving him a good once over he went to fetch a cloth to clean him up. He sat down with the cloth and some water, starting to undress Fayt, tossing the clothing off to the side without a second thought. It didn't take him long to find the source of the injury and cast healing on it. Albel sighed, he'd be all right now. The swordsman leaned in and kissed the smaller boy, "Idiot...Why can't you be more careful...?" Albel pulled off his armor and crawled into the bed next to the sleeping boy. It seems like you haven't changed much at all... Or at least it feels like that. Albel watched him breathing until he too fell asleep.

* * *

I added the bit to the end because it was too short for it's own chapter, but was unrelated to the chapter after. So yes, don't miss the last bit!

I'll have another chapter up in a bit, so keep an eye out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone Says**

**Act 6**

_'Someone says they saw you'

* * *

_

Fayt woke three days later, groggy and dazed. He glanced about his surroundings before realizing he was in his room, and a certain worried mother was staring down at him.

Elma had been bringing in some water and a cloth for his head when she saw him move. "Fayt? Are you awake?" He blinked groggily before replying, "Mngh... Wh...hap.. nd?"

She set a cool cloth on his head and smiled, "Mr. Albel said you passed out in the woods. That's really all he would say."

The cool cloth felt wonderful on his warm forehead at that moment. "Al..bel..." He snapped awake, jumping to attention. "Albel, where is he?! He didn't leave did h--- agh!" _How did I get so sore? I ache all over...!_ Elma forced him back onto the bed, "Careful now. Mr. Albel is here, he's downstairs. Don't you move, I'll go fetch him." She went off to find Albel, who was currently being jumped by the kids, mainly because they were fighting over who was gonna get Albel as a horsey; which would be none if he had a say in it, thank you very much.

"No! Mr. Albel is my horsey"

"Get off Lila! It's my turn!"

"Ow! Macky that hurt!"

"Off! I'm not a horse!"

"Children, leave Mr. Albel alone. Fayt wants to see him."

Lila hopped off the chair, "Mr. Fayt's awake?!"

"Yes, he's awake. You three leave him alone though, all right? He's still very tired." Albel brushed passed the lot of them and rushed up to the loft. He wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but he had been worried sick about the blunette since he collapsed.

Fayt was staring at the dusty ceiling, noting to get the cobwebs down later. He felt so drained... _What happened?_

"Fayt?"

The boy blinked heavily, clearing the haze. "Hey... You're still here..."

He walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed "Of course I am. I couldn't leave you like that."

Fayt blinked hazily. "I'm glad..."

Albel reached over and pet his hair, "What happened to you? Your light... It came out."

"I .. don't remember..." Fayt leaned into the touch, much like a cat.

"It was incredible." He traced one of the tattoos on Fayt's skin "It must be what these are..."

"Albel... Are you angry?"

"No. I was just worried."

"Mn..." Fayt sighed, enjoying the feel of his fingers on his skin. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It was deserved." He crawled into the bed and lay down beside him. "That child was right. You do talk in your sleep."

Fayt blinked, "Did I ... Say something?"

"A few things. Mostly that you were worried about me and didn't want me to leave."

"Mn... I see..." Fayt cuddled up to him, still drained.

"Tired?"

"Mn... I don't know why..." He sighed, "Will you... stay for a while longer?"

Albel nodded, "I'll stay with you, forever."

"Good..." He kissed his cheek before cuddling into his chest.

Albel blushed a little at that. "Fayt...What was that light?"

"I'm not sure... Something from before? Like your scars?"

"Perhaps." He smiled a little, "You grew wings when your light came out. You really are an angel after all."

Fayt smiled, "Heh..."

"Rest a little longer."

Fayt nodded, cuddling closer. Albel kissed the top of his head. "Fayt...When Elma marries...we can leave this town, right?"

The boy nodded lightly. "Yes..."

"And we can be together then...Yes?"

Fayt nodded, "Forever..."

"Mn... I love you, Fayt..."

Fayt didn't respond, dead asleep.

Albel stayed with him a long time, eventually falling asleep himself.

From the foot of the stairs Elma smiled softly to herself, giggling. "Mama, why are you laughing?" Dion tugged on her skirt, looking confused. Elma pat his head, "Because Mr. Fayt has found someone to make him happy."

Dion's eyes lit up at this, "Really? Is it Mr. Albel?" Elma nodded, "Yes, Mr. Albel makes Mr. Fayt very happy." The little boy giggled, "That makes me happy too!"

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because Mr. Fayt hasn't smiled for real in a long time." The woman thought on this a little. It was true what they say about children; they see things that adults overlook. "I think you're right, honey. I really do."

* * *

"What? Proposed?!" Fayt gaped across the table at Elma, who was smiling brightly. "Yes, you remember Mr. Francis, right? The wool salesman?"

_Oh, so it's as I thought..._ Fayt smiled brightly, "That's wonderful Elma! I'm so happy for you!"

Lila giggled, "Mr. Francis is really nice to Mama. He says we can move into his fancy estate too!" Albel smirked, "So, you're selling the farm, then?" The woman nodded, hands folded neatly in her lap. "The property, moreover. After this year's harvest we just won't replant the crops. Then we just have to sell the land, which won't be hard."

"I see..." Fayt smiled to himself. _So this'll end well afterall._ "Fayt, if you wouldn't mind, can you care for the farm until after the harvest? As payment, you can keep the profit from the crops."

Fayt blinked, then waved his hands. "No, I couldn't! You've done so much for me a--" Elma raised a hand to silence him, a calm smile on her face. "You've worked hard for next to nothing all this time. It's the least I can do for you and Albel." The boy blushed mightily, looking away. Albel placed his hand over Fayt's reassuring him. "I'll help." Hearing this from Albel was more of a shock than hearing Elma was getting married. Now he couldn't refuse. "Thank you, Elma."

"Mr. Fayt, are you gonna go on a journey after that?" Mackwell asked, looking at him curiously. Fayt returned the odd look, "Hm? Why do you ask that?" The young boy crossed his arms, "That's what happened in your book, right? The wicked man and the brave swordsman journied together." This made the blunette blush bright red. _So even the children caught the implications..._ He glanced over to Albel, who was trying not to laugh. "Yes, Mackwell. I think that's what we'll do after the farm is sold." He smiled over at Fayt, "Wouldn't that be nice, Fayt? The two of us finding our way in the world?"

The boy smiled, "Yeah, it would." _I'd want nothing more._ Lila squealed, "It'll be just like the book! Friends forever!"

"Lila, that's silly!"

"It's not, Macky! Don't make fun of Mr. Fayt's book!"

"I wasn't making fun of his books dammit!"

Mackwell got bopped over the head by Albel. The boy glared up at the swordsman, "What was that for?!"

"Hmph, you better learn to treat your loved ones right, fool. If you take them for granted they'll disappear someday." Albel said with a completely straight face. Somehow what he said made Fayt wince, like it struck something very painful in him. Macwell frowned, "Meanie."

"He's right, Mackwell." Elma said reluctantly, sighing. "Family is very important, so you mustn't take it for granted. Now, say you're sorry to Lila." Groaning, Mackwell pat his sister's head. "I'm sorry, Lila." The little girl smiled triumphantly and skipped over to Fayt. "You'll visit us, right? You're not gonna forget us?"

Fayt was taken aback a little by her questions, "What? Of course I won't forget you!"

"Lila, we still have a few months. You needn't fret over this just yet. Now, take your brothers into the yard and play for a while." She pat her back and shood the group away, leaving only the adults. "She's going to miss you."

"I'll be sure to come and visit once you get settled. Mr. Francis is very kind, isn't he?" Elma blushed and placed a delicate hand on her cheek, "Yes, I have no doubt that he will take good care of the children and I." She looked up at Albel and Fayt. "You two will be fine, won't you? Now that you've found eachother."

Albel smiled, taking Fayt's hand fully. "Yes, I'll be sure to take care of him."

"You best do that, or I won't forgive you."

"E-Elma..." Fayt laughed nervously, hoping she didn't intend to watch them that closely. "I'm sure Albel won't do anything to me." The woman just smiled, "I trust your judgement, Fayt. The wedding will be small, but you're more than welcome to attend this winter."

Fayt smiled, "Thank you, Elma, for everything."

"Hey, Fayt?" Albel fiddled with the old scythe as Fayt cut down another swath of hay. Summer had came and gone, and Elma along with the children had moved into Mr. Francis' estate on the opposite end of the town. That left the small farm house, the barn, and the massive fields to Albel and Fayt. It was hard work, but because of the high-demand of the crop, it was worth it. "Where should we go, once we leave?" He asked idly. Fayt set down the scythe, stretching his wrists, "What do you mean? I didn't think we would have a set destination." Albel gave him an odd look and readied his own equipment, "Oh? Why do you say that?" The boy stepped back as the other swung at the base of the hay, cutting it down. "It's just something I thought, not sure why. I figured we'd just explore the land, one town at a time." _Perhaps that's how it was before?_

Albel stepped back and wiped the sweat from his brow, "Hm, that actually sounds enjoyable. Just wandering the world with you, exploring, finding our own way..."  
"Seems familiar, doesn't it?" The blunette asked, smiling. Albel returned the smile as a smirk. "Strangely, it does."

Fayt plopped down in the clearing with a sigh, "I think once we sell the hay we should take the funds and go... I'm not sure I want to go to the wedding."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to see her off?"

The blunette shrugged, "I guess I never found my place with them. Afterall, they've already moved into their new home. I think my involvement is no longer needed."

"That's unlike you, fool." Albel sat next to him, letting the younger man lean against him. "I know, I just feel like it's time for me to think of my own wants. I remember Elma saying that I was _too_ selfless. I think this is best."

This made the man laugh, "Finally, you see it!" He kissed Fayt tenderly, "Now if only you'd learn to think of yourself first more often."

"I can't be completely selfish, Albel. Then who would look after you?" Fayt teased, kissing back. "You'd end up cold and hungry every night!"

"Oh please, I am perfectly capable of cooking!"

"You burn broth, Albel."

"Bite me, worm."

Fayt nipped his lips, then made a face. "Yuck, you taste like dirt."

"It's called working in a field, fool. You know, what I told you I don't like to do?"

"But if we both do it, the work will go faster and we can leave this place." Fayt smirked, knowing that was Albel's ultimate goal. The man rolled his eyes and bit Fayt's ear before standing. "Fine, then let's get this done already."

The boy laughed and grabbed his scythe, "I'll make stew tonight."

"No leeks?"

"No leeks."

Albel grinned and got back to work alongside Fayt, smiling all the while.

After such a long time they could finally be together, slowly collecting the pieces of their past lives. And yet, Fayt felt content not knowing his past. They had their future now, and that's all they really needed.

As long as Albel was by his side, he didn't care what his past was like, what was said by the people they met. Just as long as they could be together.

* * *

Part 2, End

* * *

Wooo~ Part 2 is done! Yes, it's shorter than the previous part, but I do have an idea for yet another continuation. Thing is, it's a long time coming. You may see it a week, a month, or a year from now. You never know!

Thank you all for sticking with me and taking the time to read my fic. Cheers and long life to all of you!


End file.
